The invention concerns more particularly, but not exclusively, such a module whose light source consists of a light emitting diode, hereinafter referred to by the abbreviation “LED”, whose emitting surface is protected by a hemispherical volume, generally made from a transparent polymer.
The aim of the invention is in particular to provide a headlight module which makes it possible to obtain a light beam with a cut-off, or having a maximum amount of illumination offset vertically, with a reduced number of components, whilst keeping good light efficiency.
In particular, it is wished to obtain a beam with a cut-off, or with a low pseudo cut-off, for a main-beam function or for an additional DRL (daytime light), in particular with so-called “Luxeon” LEDs, of the Lambertian type. In such LEDs, the luminescent material forming the light source is situated in one plane.
It is also desirable for the module to have a longitudinal size which is as small as possible, in particular less than that of headlights comprising elliptical reflectors and lenses.